Hazama
Hazama is a character and the main villain of BlazBlue. He is also the true villain of Legends Of Light and Darkness. Hazama is the most evil character the M.O.D.A.B. storyline. Hazama is proably also the biggest troll in all media as he even puts Shao Khan to shame with his taunting of the player. He also is reponsible for everything wrong in his universe, is proud to admit it and LOVES reminding people how fucked up their lives are by laughing at them. Hazama is also the scariest villain in the multiuniverse as he makes even depraved inviduals such as Mechuckles and Zeus quiver at the sight or mention of this prick. To everyone he meets he is a huge jerk and insults them relentlessly. He likes to laugh at pain like any sadist but he takes to a whole new level. He knows no one can win against him as Everyone who has battles him so far has lost, even if they won. This bat shit insane lune will be sucessful and he will still be able to move on with his plans. He has caused many through so many years and NO ONE has ever stopped him not even once and he knows it. Legends of Light and Darkness Hazama was once a member of Malefor's Allegiane much like Darkseid and Dr Weil as one of the most useful members of the team. Hazama was the one who planned out most of the characters Malefor and the others killed, making him directly behind much of the tragedy. Hazama feeling unappreicated, faked his death and decides to destroy the League of Darkness. Hazama heard about Bender, Hiccup and Slade and tried to mapulate and use them, but he only fooled Hiccup as he disguised himself as a mild mannered captain. He climbed up the the role to it by tormenting his supereiors mentally to the point they never showed up and made it look like he did nothing. He faked his death again throguh Shan Yu and Saluk and worked with his partner Relius Clover. They then recurited a fresh hero turned villain and began their plan. Hazama waited patiently for Malefor to be defeated and then congrautes the heroes, though Bender, Makoto and Slade all saw through it. Hazama then laughs and reveals everything and how the multiuniverse was decieved by thinking that deception was the incarnation of Evil when he is the true one and that he will show the universe that the only truth is despair. Before Hazama leaves his other minion he trolls Astrid and Bender to their annoyance. He also states that he finds Heroes boring and lame and begins boasting about his many MANY crimes against the universe while laughing all the way. Hazama sends Sari to attack the humans as part off her own Plan. It is revealed Hazama took over the multiuniverse and is schemeing to eliminate 8/10ths of the multiuniverse's inhabitants while planning to make the others his slaves. He also forces the gods to create something so he can use to force the universe to submit to him. He personally relish in hatred others have for him and it is so fun to do it by spreading the word "despair." Hazama is confronted by Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and the rest where they all face him. They do defeat him, while he boasts about how they will stop him. Hazama sends Olympicus crashing and forces a sadst choice. Bender and Slade both having enough of him use a photo of a quantum lichen, which can steal a soul or life force of someone. ' ' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Chracters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Trolls Category:Partner Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Genius Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hatemongers Category:Psychopath Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Jerks Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased